Twin Potters
by Mentathial
Summary: A look at how different Harry's life had been had he had a companion, one much less oblivious than him and a girl? My twist on the popular twin potter siblings plot!


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1- The Twins In The Cupboard**

* * *

It's not every day when the peace of a quiet street like Privet Drive is broken by a shrill shriek at six in the morning, nor was it a normal day in the life of Petunia Dursley when she found her niece and nephew huddled up in blankets at her doorstep and that letter. However, the things leading to that morning were hardly "normal." After all, was it not disturbing that two infants had defeated the most feared wizard in history, the one whom even Albus Dumbledore had been unable to defeat? Despite all this, wizards all over Britain expected the children to have a "normal" life when they raised their glasses to Amelia and Harry Potter, The Twins Who Lived!

Unsurprisingly, their hopes were as far-fetched as Voldemort's pureblood status (not that most, if any, of them, knew that) - how could Albus expect Petunia to give love to these children, who represented everything that was bittersweet in her life. The love for her "freak sister", the broken dreams of handling magic, the hard walls, Potter, desire to have what Lily had- these kids had successfully shattered the imaginary normalcy and hate with which Petunia had built her world. A world which consisted of her son and husband and everyday spying tactics. Yet, Petunia could not leave them, especially after reading the letter which delivered the worst news she had ever heard, but a part of her was accepting that with every second that went by. What else would her sister have got after mixing with the manipulative likes of Snape? Potter, might be better, but still a freak. For a while she sneered, thinking, "look what has happened to the freaks who stole my sister, their saviours lie at my doorstep, my feet, at my mercy."

Soon, she took the two infants inside, determined to take her revenge but still protect them, make them pay for what she had to go through due to her freak of a sister, the mother's sins visited upon the children, yet keep them safe from the world which killed her Lily. Yes, that is what she would want, for them to suffer but be safe. The freaks didn't deserve love and she would be unable to look at them like Lily's kids until she stomped the magic out of them. Yes, she would give Lily's children the safety they deserved. Yet, she frowned when she saw the black hair and green eyes of the two and the scars they had, fresh as if they had just touched the children (had the freaks not even thought to heal the hurts?)- it is impossible to discriminate between them now- but if these kids grew up to look like Potter, then they would suffer more because she could only pity Lily, not that useless freak who failed to protect her sister. At least, these children being here would protect her family from that world and those who might come seeking revenge from her family because of her sister's progeny ending a war in their world. No, she would protect Vernon and Dudley, even if meant having this two day in and day out and she would protect them, even if the love had to buried under the hate she felt because they were the last thing she had left of Lily's. Lily, her sweet, sweet pretty sister Lily, whom she had never spoken politely to again after meeting that Snape kid, whom she hated with all her heart for her abnormality but still loved because she was her sister, her baby sister and blood, well, it runs thicker than water.

Petunia walked inside the house, two bundles in her arms until she put them on a cot and began to tend to Dudley. He was her baby, he came first, and he always would.

That day was ten years ago, and only the photos on the mantelpiece showed the passage of time, everything else remaining the same- as if stuck on the same day. Where once the photos would display what looked like a pink beach ball, wearing different coloured hats, now they showed a massively obese boy, riding his first bicycle, on the roundabout, pinching his father and being hugged and kissed by his bony and thin necked mother who looked so different compared to the "whalish" structure of her husband and son that most people could not believe they were related.

There was no sign of the other children that lived in that house, sleeping currently, in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Up! Get up! Now," Aunt Petunia shirked from outside and Harry woke with a start while the black haired girl next to him frowned, turning on her side to muffle the noise.

Their Aunt rapped the door again, and Mia Potter too got up, rubbing her eyes.

"Up!"

"And on the pleasant note, she walks away," Mia muttered under her breath, making Harry smile her way as rolled on his back trying to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

Their Aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," Harry replied.

"Well, get a move on and wake the girl as well. I want you to watch the bacon, don't you let it burn, I want everything perfect on Dudley's birthday."

Harry groaned. Dudley's birthday, how could they have forgotten? Mia had tried to remind him a month ago, but today it had slipped her mind as well. Well, at least it was better than being reminded of their cousin's birthday by Kevin.

"What did you say?" His Aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing," Mia snapped and soon the two were standing at the kitchen door, mouths agape at the mountain of presents that lay on the table.

It looked like he had gotten the new computer he had wanted after all and the racing bike along with the golden watch. Why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry but not Mia- after all, he needed to show off in front of the girls, didn't he?

"He has to?" Harry thought back to her and she sighed. Her brother could certainly be oblivious. While arguing mentally over Harry's observation skills or the lack of, they somehow placed the breakfast on the table, Dudley miraculously managed to count his presents (which for him was a feat no less than that of climbing a mountain!)

"Thirty-six! That's two less than last year," he wailed.

"Sweetie, you did not see the present from Aunt Marge, there it is that one under Mummy and Daddy's," Aunt Petunia smiled and after a surprisingly small but unsurprisingly full of bribes (extra presents) talk, Aunt Petunia persuaded Dudley to settle on two more presents- making a grand total of thirty-nine. Fortunately, Dudley, did not stop to think how it was only one more than last year, Mia thought gratefully, she was sure that her brother would choke if he tried to wolf down his bacon any faster, in hopes of avoiding his breakfast from ending on the floor when Dudley turned the table over.

While Dudley was opening his presents, the phone rang and ended with Aunt Petunia coming to the kitchen looking like she had to figure out the solution to the world's greatest problem, and as soon as Mia heard her speak, she smiled at how accurate Harry's thoughts were. After all, the Dursleys' greatest problem was where to leave Harry and her while they celebrated their darling Duddykins' birthday!

"Vernon Mrs Figg can't take them she's ill!"

This was great news for the twins because as much as they liked the old lady ( which Angela did quite a bit) and felt sorry for her, no one could be sad at the prospect of not seeing all her cats including Mr Tabs for another year. Sadly, this also meant that they would be unable to visit any other place apart from school and "home" that year but that they could live with. Angela was pulled out of her thoughts by Dudley's loud crying.

She thought that their good luck was starting, everyone including "Aunt" Marge was unable to take them! Whoo! And if their Uncle and Aunt didn't leave them home, as Harry had suggested, then the only option would be to take them along, as much as Dudley hated it! Not that she would mind some time alone but the prospect of going out when they so rarely (read never) did, well it was like getting to explore a huge house on a rainy day. Who knew, what could happen!

"Stop daydreaming Mia! Not saying that it cannot happen but most probably it won't," Harry thought to her and she smiled at him before poking out her tongue.

"At least we get to see the zoo! Maybe they will leave us in a public place, like a market or library with instructions to come home at a specific time but that's too much trouble for them and their reputation!"

"Or they could leave us on the street," Harry whispered to her.

"No, they won't!"

Annoyed she tried to slam a wall between their minds.

"Why would you not want me to hear your thoughts?" Harry thought back.

"Nothing Eve, just want to think of why girls have cooties," she said before slamming that wall. Oh, how nice it would be if Kevin and Chris were there at the zoo. Maybe they would talk about a new song? Would he smile at her like always? Well, if not at the zoo, Eve and she could always sneak out and see their friends in the evening, provided nothing went wrong of course. Which, it won't!

Just than Piers, Dudley's best friend arrived, stopping his crocodile tears and soon the Piers, the Dursleys, and the Potter Twins were on their way to the zoo. No one knew how very wrong were they all to think that would be the only place outside of home and school, the twins would see, just because the letters from "their lot" had still not arrived!


End file.
